1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of an equalizer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a transmission line equalizer.
2. Description of Related Art
Signal gain losses caused by transmission lines become a major cause of signal gain losses when the working frequency increases. To prevent signal distortion due to the signal gain losses caused by the transmission lines, a passive equalizer is used to compensate for the gain losses at high frequency.
The passive equalizer is composed of passive components such as resistors, inductors, and capacitors. The passive equalizer operates as a high pass filter while the transmission lines operate as low pass filters. Therefore, the spectrum of signal transmitted by the transmission line and the equalizer approximates the spectrum of the original signal before transmitted, which reduces the signal distortion.
However, the conventional manufacturing method of the passive equalizer is not an effective way to predict the component impedances which can compensate for the signal losses more accurately. In the conventional way, various component impedances are tried and simulated to derive suitable component impedances. The method wastes human resources and is not able to compensate for the signal losses accurately.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a new method to manufacture the equalizer more effectively and compensate for the signal more accurately.